


The Magician's Gambit

by mneiai, Siveyn



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel 616, The Annihilators
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And then slightly less of one, Broken Peter, Cosmic power hijinks, Implied/Referenced Torture, Imprisonment, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Manipulation, Post-Cancerverse, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Religion, Self-Harm, Stockholm Syndrome, The Magus is an schlaghole, The Universal Church of Truth, dubcon, fic from rp, hints of Riderquill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siveyn/pseuds/Siveyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he returns to his universe, weak and shattered, the Magus finds him. And the Magus' dreams have never been small.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A pristine temple in the heart of an Empire made of fanatics and devoted followers. A black core surrounded by divine purity, reviled by those who did not follow their doctrines.

The Universal Church Of Truth. Founded by a madman thousands of years before.

A madman that now walked through the hallways, reveling in the power granted to him by his followers. He wasn’t here for indulgence, however, he had a Purpose. It had been mere chance he had noticed the micro fault opening, but what a fortuitous one. He had found a lovely jewel he meant to hold up like the prize it would be. After some cutting and polishing, of course.

Stopping at a barred door he nodded to the guards, who bowed and unlocked it for him, allowing light to spill into it’s dark depths. Stepping in he smiled and raised his hand, balls of light flaring to brightness around the small room.

"Peter Quill. Star-Lord," Magus purred out. "How the mighty have fallen."

Peter flinched back from the light, the first he’d seen in...he didn’t know how long. His memories were scattered like shards of glass through his mind, he’d been slowly piecing them together, but it felt like he was cutting gashes in his head with each one. He thought he’d been there for days, at least since he’d regained consciousness--the Cancerverse and the journey back had only just stopped for him. All he had was the darkness, the quiet of the room, and the whispers of the Cosmic Cube still echoing in his head.

"Magus," he rasped, when he could put the voice to a face, squinting past the light. Not Adam, Adam was gone. Not dead at his hands, but just as lost to them. "You…but you…."

Peter had heard the other Mar-Vell had killed the Magus. Maybe things no longer stayed dead in this world, either. Maybe Peter had never even made it back.

Shuddering, he wrapped his arms tighter around himself, silently pleading for that not to be true. Everything that was sacrificed, everything that was suffered, it couldn’t have been for nothing. No universe would be that cruel.

"Died? You poor soul. Death has no hold on me.” Magus stepped towards the huddled man. A hand ghosted over his head in a parody of a comforting caress. “Just like it has no hold on you. Tell me, do you feel it in you? Crawling through your veins, seething like a wild thing? I can. Life.” Magus smiled.

Peter shivered at the touch, his skin crawling with it. Even if he was back, even if he was free from that place, Magus felt so much like it. “No. It—I—I’m nothing like you.”

If nothing else had to be true, that had to be: Peter Quill and the Magus were completely different in every way. And, yet, he could still feel the pull of the Cube and the bloated world he’d abandoned it to.

"You think you are ready for death, Peter Quill, but you are just lying to yourself. You fight for life, you fight Death. You always do. What was it you said to the Nova? Scream in Death’s face?"

Peter flinched again at the mention of Richard, pain flaring in his chest. “I don’t survive just to live, I have…I have a duty.” Which he’d thrown away before, betrayed before, his memory cycling through Avaleen-4, to the final body count shoved in his face when he was convicted. There had to be more to how he kept cheating death, a higher purpose that still wanted him of all people.

Magus noted the flinch. "You are. Even if you deny it." He smiled again. "Speaking of the Nova. Where is he? Wasn’t he with you? Did you save yourself but not him?" He chuckled and patted Peter on the head again. "Did you leave him behind for your duty….Yes, you do take it seriously, don’t you. What was your duty worth before? Three. Hundred. Fifty. Thousand…and one more now? Such dedication.”

Peter barely noticed the touch, too caught up in the roil of emotion. Magus knew too much about him, too much to use against him, and Peter knew he wasn’t strong enough for this. He might have never really been strong enough.

Magus continued with an edge of mania, “I, too, have a duty. To oppose Death in all it’s forms. Death is stagnation. Life is progress. Evolution. It makes us stronger. It must be nurtured. Is that what not you believe as well?”

"You saw what that world was like, how could you want that?!" Peter gasped. His eyes pulled open, staring into the light, banishing the lurking visions of what he’d seen in the Cancerverse, still there whenever he closed them. "You’re just their pawn."

"There must be balance, that is true," Magus conceded. "Progress without purpose is meaningless. But Death stops everything, even purpose." He leaned towards Peter and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at him. "What is your Purpose, Peter Quill? Protecting a galaxy that did not need your protection? Without Adam Warlock giving you a Purpose, what would you have done? There are no more fissures. Your team is either dead or returned to their lives."

He waved a hand at a wall and a mist coalesced, forming images. Rocket pushing papers in an office, Groot in a forest, Gamora in a bar brawl breaking heads while laughing, Bug chatting up a Rigellian, Mantis in a dress watering plants with a small smile, Jack back on Earth catching some robbers, Vance disappearing into a portal, Moondragon meditating in a room, a peaceful look on her face.

"Would you pull them back into your orbit? Destroy their lives again?"

Peter hadn’t known it would hurt, finding out everyone had moved on so easily, even though they had to think he was dead. He let out a soft whimper, trying to pull his head from Magus’ grasp. To know Magus was right about anything made the sickly crawling of Peter’s skin worse. But he couldn’t, wouldn’t, ruin everyone’s lives. If this was real, if they had moved on, if they just needed Peter dead to be happy, he’d let them have that.

"What do you want from me?" he whispered, forcing his mind to clear for a moment. Seeing the others, the reminder of his team, had helped. Even through the pain, he still cared for them enough to focus. "I’m not…I don’t have any power, no information, you won’t get anything from me."

Magus didn’t let go of Peter, keeping his gaze on him. “I want to show you the truth. The Truth of the Universe. I will give you Purpose. I will give you Guidance.” A threat and a promise. He let go of Peter with a pat on the cheek. “I will be back Peter Quill. In the meantime… Think about what I have told you.”

He turned away and walked back out. When the door shut, Magus smiled. Without looking behind him he ordered, “Prepare him for enlightenment.” Peter didn’t have a telepath to protect his mind like the others before. He would turn.

Or die.

Peter bit his lip to keep from crying out when the light left, huddling into himself again. He could still feel Magus’ touch, the same way he could feel the bloated life from the Cancerverse still clinging to him. Eventually, unconsciousness took hold and he sank into nightmares that were becoming familiar.

***

He woke and it was still dark. He didn’t feel rested, didn’t think he’d been asleep very long. The room was colder, the stone he was lying against making the chill sink in to his bones. Peter welcomed the distraction, so different from the muggy, putrid feel of that other world. Keeping his eyes wide, searching for any source of light in the dark. All Peter could do was wait.

No one came into the room. He didn’t hear anyone out in the halls, not even the faint whisper of a voice or the footsteps of people walking by. The room stayed dark, but not always cold. Sometimes it grew so hot he dripped sweat, soaking through the battered clothing he wore. And then it was cold again, and he was wet, and the discomfort was so great he screamed for it to stop. It didn’t. He didn’t even know if it was real. His head was so broken, it felt like anything was possible.

***

Two days had passed since Magus had left Peter Quill to the tender care of his inquisitors. He should be softened up enough, Magus thought as he walked to Peter’s cell, a small bowl of fruit in his hands. Bowing, the guards opened the cell door once again at his nod.

"Peter Quill," he called out as he stepped in, balls of light flaring to life at his mental command. He looked at the huddled form, shivering slightly from the cold. "How are you today, Peter? Ready to continue our talk?"

Peter squeezed his eyes shut, even the dim light Magus conjured too much for him after so long in the dark. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, but that only made him dizzier. He was weak with hunger and so tired it was painful. But, despite that, there was a flare of excitement at the sound and sight of someone else, his loneliness ebbing.

"You’re going to kill me," he whispered, "just get it over with." It would happen eventually, he didn’t know why Magus was drawing it out. Everyone must think he was dead, it wouldn’t matter, there would be no retaliation.

"No, of course I’m not here to kill you. Have you forgotten? I oppose needless Death." Magus sat down crossed legged in front of Peter. "Here. Do you like apple?" He put the bowl of fruit in between them and picked up a slice, holding it out to him. "Eat." He smiled kindly. "I can’t have you passing out in the middle of our conversation."

Peter looked between the bowl and Magus. The part of him still awake enough to think clearly was almost chased away when the food was offered and not just used as a taunt. He reached out, the shaking of his hand making his skin touch the Magus’, causing him to flinch back. He was still too sensitive to the feel of his power, making Peter wonder, hysteria threatening to develop, when he’d ever be free of the side effects. Instead he reached towards the bowl, deciding to pick up a piece of fruit from the safer location.

Magus didn’t say anything when Peter picked up a slice from the bowl, merely eating the slice he had held out. “I truly apologize for these accommodations, Peter. Unfortunately, your… condition makes it unsafe to keep you elsewhere.” He looked a touch regretful.

Once he had food in his mouth, Peter couldn’t stop, hurriedly devouring more of the fruit. He didn’t know when Magus would decide to take it away or what was coming next. Looking back at Magus as his dizziness and the pain in his stomach started to recede, he registered his words. “What? What…condition?”

Magus didn’t answer right away, making a show of thinking. “You have changed, Peter. For some intriguing reason, you have Cosmic energy now.Wild Cosmic energy. You were not aware of what happened when you were brought here, being in a fever delirium…perhaps it is better to show you.”

Magus reached out and grabbed Peter’s wrist, pulling it to him. A flex of his power violently drew the Cosmic energy out of Peter— and Magus went flying back, hitting the wall. The small bowl of fruit was vaporized in the electric blue blast, along with Peter’s clothes. The energy slammed into the walls and ceiling, causing deep cracks to form. The door warped, metal twisting, nearly torn out.

Peter felt something pulled from deep inside of him and before he could think to stop it, warmth had burst over his skin and bright light had filled the room. It stopped almost as soon as it started, leaving Peter panting on the floor on hands and knees frantically glancing around at the damage he’d caused. And even though Magus had drawn it out, he knew it was him.

There was an immediate indistinct hubbub outside the cell. “Do not enter!" Magus snapped as he righted himself. The commotion died down as he reseated himself in front of Peter. He gestured around. "Do you see?"

"What did I do?" he whispered, terrified. "What did I do when you brought me in?" He had no reference for dealing with things like this, not in himself.

Magus looked solemn. “You were injured, and I had you taken to the medicos on planet. You were raving, calling everyone monsters. You tried to attack anyone who came close. When the Medicos had you restrained and were about to sedate you for treatment, you lashed out the only way you could— through your newly gained Cosmic power. You nearly destroyed the entire hospital and everyone in it. As it were, you killed the Medicos in the room and destroyed everything in it, and injured everyone on that floor with burns. It was fortunate you did not kill any of the patients there.”

Peter slowly righted himself, processing the story. As unstable as he felt now—his mind slipping from thoughts to memories and back, the terror every time he closed his eyes—he was sure he’d been worse before. He didn’t even remember before, after all. Magus might actually be telling the truth.

"So you’ll keep me locked away in here so I don’t hurt anyone else?" He didn’t want to hurt anyone, most of the people in the Church were being misled, he couldn’t entirely blame them for it.

"Until you are stable enough. I could help you with that, if you are willing." Magus smiled at Peter. With a twitch of his fingers, motes of light coalesced, forming into a neat square of new folded clothes which he tossed to Peter. "Dress."

You can always catch more with honey than with vinegar, he thought to himself. Peter needed to be coaxed little by little.

"Help me? In exchange for what?" The Magus was still the Magus, even if he was being oddly nice. Peter reminded himself he had to have an ulterior motive. Everything Gamora and Adam had told him proved that.

He picked up the clothing, flushing as he realized he was naked in front of one of the last people he wanted to be more vulnerable around. He hastily dressed, fumbling with the fastenings.

"It will be a mutual exchange," Magus said smoothly, "I wish to learn how you acquired your Cosmic power and see how far you can take it. If you refuse, you need to stay isolated. Cosmic energy is not to be trifled with by a novice. You were not born with it, Peter Quill, with an instinctive knowledge of how to use it. You could kill more people in a fit of anger, or by merely sneezing."

Peter’s hands started to shake again, not sure if he was more scared of being locked back up or not getting help and hurting someone. Everyone he could think of who could help teach him were probably too far away, or dead.

"What do I have to do?"

Magus reached out and laid his hands on Peter’s. “First, be calm. Try not to think of anything except being calm.”

Peter shuddered at the touch, but didn’t move away. Calm, he told himself, you can do that. You’ve done that. “I...think I can manage.” He was still on edge, but he didn’t feel the power so close to the surface.

Magus let go and stood. “I shall have you moved to a different room. Obviously, this one can’t stand up to your… episodes should you have another. Try not to upset yourself. I will be back when everything is ready. Get some rest."

He turned and walked to the doorway, vanishing through the solid door like a ghost. Plans where tuning and shifting in his mind. Peter was surprisingly malleable. Perhaps the horrors of the Cancerverse had affected him more deeply than Magus had thought. He needed to tweak his plans.

The room was still cold when Magus left, but the broken pieces in the walls and the twisted door let in some light. Peter rested against one of the sturdier looking walls and tried to feel for the power within him. He suspected what had caused this, but he knew better than to tell Magus.

Peter would need to watch everything he said, everything he did. Whatever the Magus wanted, it couldn’t be good.


	2. Chapter 2

Magus took a few days to prepare before making his way to Peter’s soon to be former cell. Phasing through the door once again, he looked at Peter, leaning against a wall sleeping fitfully. 

“Peter Quill,” he said loudly and folded his arms, “wake up.”

Peter’s head shot up as he woke, wincing as the movement stretched stiff muscles. He’d tried to move around over the days he’d been trapped there, but had found the room unstable. And he didn’t know if getting hit by some debris setting off the energy within him, nevermind how much more uncomfortable an open wound would make him.

"Magus." He stared at him, not sure what to do. There wasn’t any food this time, though Peter was desperately hungry again, and Magus was just standing there.

"Get up," Magus said impatiently when it seemed all Peter was doing was staring. 

Turning around and not bothering to see if Peter was getting up or not, he punched into the deformed door, fingers sinking into the metal like clay and forcing it open. Turning back to Peter, he gestured at the doorway. 

"Come, Peter. You don’t need to stay here now." He was looking forward to his reaction to his new location.

When the door opened, Peter realized Magus had been telling the truth about moving him. He’d thought it was just another tease. He braced himself on the wall, forcing himself up, and stumbled towards Magus. 

“Is it safe for me to leave?” He hoped Magus had cleared the hallways they’d use of people, it would make Peter feel a lot less horrible if something went wrong. 

Magus had, indeed, ordered the hallway clear of the usual devotees, though a few Cardinals lingered here and there. Grabbing Peter’s arm when it looked like he’d fall over, Magus hauled him out. “Yes, as safe as it could be. You need not worry.” 

He led Peter though the temple, keeping a close eye on him. Peter stumbled along, having to hold onto Magus to keep up. He tried to focus both on staying calm and studying the layout of the building, just in case. They walked the hallways, which slowly turned from plain to more elaborate, until they reached a massive double doorway inlaid with gold. Opening it he pushed Peter though, revealing a rather large and opulent room. 

The actual room made Peter freeze. “This is a lot more elaborate than my last one,” he commented, grip tightening unconsciously on Magus. “What’s the catch?”

"Yes, my devoted followers love to give me quite lavish gifts." He shooed Peter in and shut the door. "Catch? Well, I’m afraid this room is only made for one person." Magus had made sure of that. "On the bright side, any episodes you have will be contained. This is the most shielded room in the Temple."

Peter stopped looking around and went back to staring at Magus. “This is your room?” He glanced at the features quickly. “So I’ll be, what, sleeping on the floor?” Like some pet, which made sense considering who he was with.

"Of course not. It concerns me you immediately think you would sleep on the floor like some… animal. The bed is big enough for both of us and then some.” 

It was indeed a massive four posted affair, complete with expensive silk curtains. It amused Magus to no end they gave him such a large bed. It would fit five people easily. 

“Feel free to explore,” Magus said as he casually started stripping, throwing his clothes into a hamper in the corner.

Peter felt the first trickle of the cosmic energy inside bubbling towards the surface and turned away, taking a few deep breaths. For all he knew, Magus was doing this purposefully to upset him. Deciding to ignore him, for now, Peter started to shuffle around the suite. 

When he found the bathroom, he risked glancing back over his shoulder. “Can I shower?” Now that he was paying attention, his skin felt heavy with grime and he could only imagine what he must smell like. Feeling cleaner might help clear his head, especially if he wasn’t getting food soon.

Magus waved his hand. “Go ahead. There are clothes for you as well.” He pointed to a wall carving which on close inspection was actually a closet, watching with calculating eyes as Peter went into the bathroom. 

Smiling to himself, he slipped under the covers satisfied his plans for Peter were on track.

Peter took his time in the shower, trying to get his thoughts in order. He told himself he could do this, could handle being so close to Magus, but he wasn’t sure. He couldn’t trust him, even if he needed him, and the whole thing seemed more like some joke to Magus than anything. 

Finally finished, he hastily dried himself off. Wrapping a towel around himself, even though he remembered that Magus had already seen everything, he slipped out into the room and started rummaging through the clothing. None of it was what he’d normally wear and it took awhile to find something simple and comfortable looking for sleep. He ducked back into the bathroom to dress, then turned towards the bed. Maybe he should just sleep on the floor, he thought, just grab a pillow and make do.

"Are you coming to bed, or are you just going to stand there all night?" Magus asked without opening his eyes. "I won’t bite." It was hard not to push Peter more, but Magus reminded himself the payoff in the end would be worth it. He shifted on the bed, closer to the edge, leaving a large space for Peter. Cracking an eye open he patted the mattress.

Peter’s eyes narrowed at the challenge. It was, he reminded himself, a big enough bed that they’d never even have to touch. Getting in, he stayed far to the opposite side of Magus, back turned towards him. If he didn’t make too much of a fuss he might get food the next day, and training. 

“…Do you always share beds with your enemies?” he muttered. 

"Things change, Peter Quill. You are not my enemy now, are you? Or are you planning to murder me in my sleep?" He chuckled. "Go to sleep." 

Peter rolled his eyes, but didn’t comment. It was easy to fall asleep when he was so comfortable, after so long in his cell. But it was still a fitful sleep, the temperature of the room too much for the thin blankets to overcome. 

Magus stretched and settled, knowing Peter would eventually come closer. Cold humans ultimately sought out sources of warmth in sleep.

***

In the morning, he woke up to find himself almost touching Magus, body much closer and hand resting only a few inches away. He grimaced and moved back to the other side of the bed, trying to be as subtle as possible. 

Watching a gleaming, silvery shoulder for any sign that the Magus was awake, Peter slid out of the bed completely. He braced himself against the wall and went back to the closet, deciding to change into something warmer but mostly finding the sort of ridiculous flowing garments he expected to see on the higher ups in the Church.

Magus held himself still when Peter woke, feigning sleep a while longer before making a show of waking. He turned on his side, watching with amusement as Peter dug through the closet, the faces he was making at each piece he held up was a sight. Getting up, he was much faster at dressing himself, having no reluctance.

He crossed the room and touched the communicator, ordering food to be brought up while Peter was struggling with dressing himself in the flowing robes. Magus watched a moment before commenting, “Do you want me to dress you?”

Peter tensed when he heard Magus moving around and kept most of his attention on him, making it even harder to figure out the clothes. “No!” he said immediately, shivering as he remembered the feeling of Magus touching his skin. “No, I’m fine. But there must be real clothes somewhere on here, this was really all you could find?”

"Those are the acceptable clothes for bipedal life forms here. You’re welcome to wear mine if you dislike them so." He waved carelessly at the other closet containing his own wardrobe. 

He turned away without seeing if Peter took him up on his offer, which he knew he wouldn’t. At least not yet. He walked to the door and opened it just as a servant was about to knock. It looked startled before bowing low and pushing the tray of food into the room and left quickly, though it’s eyestalks swiveled around to stare at the half naked Peter a few times in curiosity as it did.

Peter rolled his eyes. Of course he’d get an answer like that. He struggled a bit longer until he’d worked the clothing into some approximation of right, then hurried over to the food. “So am I supposed to stay in here until I get control?”

"Until I am satisfied you won’t bring the Temple down around us, yes." He nudged a tray of food at Peter. A few slices of fruit with a small bowl of something that looked like oatmeal. Magus wondered if Peter would question why he was feeding him so little, or wonder why he was still standing after eating so little in days.

Peter walked towards the tray, grabbing the bowl and a spoon and starting to eat. The first taste of food on his tongue reminded him of just how hungry he was and he gulped down the rest of it. “Since I’m out of the cell, do I get regular meals?” he asked, watching Magus through his lashes. He picked up the bowl of fruit and started in on that.

There it was. “No. It’s too dangerous. Right now your Cosmic energy is being used to sustain you, cutting down on your episodes. Food is energy. Until you can control it, your food intake must be monitored. Think of it as incentive.” Magus grinned. “Once you gain control, I will order you a feast.”

Peter stared down at the fruit, spoon halfway to his mouth, and slowly set it down. “Oh. That…makes sense.” Which means the less food he has, the less of a danger he is. And if it wasn’t going to kill him, there wasn’t much reason to eat. “How long do you think it will take? To gain control?” He knew he shouldn’t trust anything Magus said, but there was no one else around to ask.

Magus just shrugged. “It depends. How fast a learner are you?” Seeing Peter done with his food, he stood and sat down crossed legged in the middle of the room. “Come, sit. We shall begin. First, you need to learn how to feel for the energy, and draw it out. Once you can do that on your own, we will begin the control exercises.” 

Peter followed him, sinking down onto the floor. This was familiar, he’d seen Mantis and Heather take similar positions. “If I lose control, can you contain it? Chances are I’m going to wreck this room.”

"Of course I can. I did say I was preparing a room for you. This room is warded, I merely added to the protections." Magus tapped the floor and a spiderweb of light flashed to existence for a second. "You don’t need to worry about losing control in here. Now then." Magus reached out and grabbed Peter’s hands, "Close your eyes and feel what I am doing, then you can try to pull out your energy by yourself…"

Peter tensed, hands twitching in Magus’ hold. He knew he wouldn’t be able to break his grasp, so he reluctantly accepted it. Closing his eyes, he focused on that weird, twisting feeling inside of himself. It was easy to fall into it, tendrils of power slinking through him, wanting him to do more. Like using the Cosmic Cube, except, he assured himself, this time he’d be in control. He wasn’t going to let it hurt anyone else. 

“I’m ready.”

Magus felt Peter’s power and pulled on it, coaxing it out. He could tell Peter was struggling with it. For a second it looked like Peter had a handle on it before it slipped and burst out, before being absorbed by the wards. 

Peter gasped, eyes flying open to access the damage. When he found none, he finally started to relax. 

“Not bad for a first try. Again.” And on they went.  
Closing his eyes, Peter focused again on the power, and Magus’ pull on it, studying how easily it flowed out at the other’s prodding. That still didn’t stop another burst from pushing forth, overwhelming Peter for a moment as power-pleasure-awareness filled his head and then dissipated just as quickly. This was going to take much longer than he’d thought.

The lesson continued, Peter trying to learn how to draw out his power without Magus prodding at it, occasional flares of light signifying his efforts. After a while Magus pulled at Peter’s hands drawing his attention. 

“Enough for today. Burning yourself out will not help.” He smoothly rose to his feet. “And I have matters to attend to. Stay within here, rest.” Magus ruffled Peter’s hair, which was damp with sweat from his efforts. Peter was disturbed by the casual touch, but too exhausted to say anything. “I shall be back tonight.” Saying so, Magus turned and left the room. 

Peter propped himself up on his arms, then slowly rose. After showering, he fell into the bed, wrapping all the blankets around him in an effort to stay warm before passing out.

***

After returning Magus found Peter practically cocooned in blankets, sleeping fitfully. The coldness of the room hadn’t abated. Magus watched the hybrid for a moment, a hand creeping towards him. It was so easy to— but no. His hand clenched before it touched. Patience, he told himself. It would pay off later if he accepted his touch willingly.

Stripping off his clothes, he slid into bed, back turned to Peter. No one except his acolytes knew he and Peter were alive. Magus could wait. 


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next two weeks, Peter started gaining some measure of control. He thought it was at least in part because he’d stopped eating, taking a few bites when Magus was paying attention and ignoring the food set in front of him when he was alone. He was constantly hungry and tired, but he thought he could feel the energy weakening as it had to put more of itself towards helping him survive. 

The Magus would sit across from Peter on the floor of his--their--bedroom and they would practice. Concentration was key to what he was doing and from the stressful years of his adolescents to his time in the Kyln, Peter was an expert at concentrating even when his mind was clouded with weakness. Each time, the Magus seemed more please with him, the smiles he gave seemingly more natural. They shouldn’t have been such a comfort to Peter, but they were.

But, with the increased effort Peter had to put into each practice session, he shouldn’t have been surprised when Magus drew out a particularly strong burst of energy and Peter felt blackness encroaching on his vision. No matter how hard he fought, the weakness wouldn’t leave his system. 

He fell, unconscious before his head hit the ground.

Magus was slightly surprised by it, he had been pushing Peter hard, but he had calculated it would be some time before the effort caught up to him. Grabbing him, Magus carried him to the bed and examined him. He felt extremely annoyed when he noticed how thin Peter had become, how light he was in his arms, realizing that Peter had been denying himself food.

Fool, Magus thought, though I should have expected it. 

He went to the comm and ordered food. He would have to force feed him apparently.

Taking the food to the bed, he shook Peter. “Peter Quill! Get up!” When he roused, Magus stuck a piece of soft fruit into his mouth. “Eat you idiot!”

Peter gagged on the food before instinct took over, quickly chewing and swallowing it. He was too hungry to remember why he hadn’t been eating in the first place, his body and the cosmic energy inside of him urging him on. He ate the whole piece of fruit and licked the juice from Magus’ fingers, needing more.

Feeding the entire bowl to Peter, the Magus noted just how out of it he was to not notice his actions. With each piece, Peter became bolder, moving closer to the Magus. 

When the Magus was satisfied Peter wouldn’t expire right at the moment, he set the almost-empty bowl down. He waited until Peter’s eyes seemed focused and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up at him. “Never do this again.”

Peter’s eyes widened, a shiver running down his spine. He nodded, as much as the grip allowed him to. No, he didn’t want to be that vulnerable around the Magus, even if it meant containing his powers and getting away faster. 

“Why do you care? If I starve to death, you won’t have to bother with me.”

"You idiot." He let go of Peter’s chin. "You think I would spend time and effort on you just for you to die from your stupidity?!" Magus fumed and stood from the bed. "I will send more food up and you had better have eaten it, Peter Quill!" 

He stormed out the door. All his plans almost ruined from a stupid suicidal hybrid. It seemed he had to monitor his food intake now.

Peter curled up on the bed until a servant brought more food. He ate it without tasting it, staring at a wall. It seemed crazy, but he actually felt bad about upsetting the Magus. The guy was an evil krutacker, but he’d been nicer than most to Peter.

***

Returning later in the evening Magus saw Peter still on the bed. He could tell Peter was awake, despite his efforts to appear asleep. Narrowing his eyes, he walked over and gently pulled a blanket over him, as if trying not to wake him, before getting into bed himself.

Peter was surprised when the Magus didn’t make a snide comment or reprimand him more. And the gentleness was even less expected. After he felt the bed dip with his weight, Peter turned towards him, watching him in the dim lighting. 

“I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I thought it would help.”

Magus didn’t respond for a moment. “I would have told you if it would have,” he replied flatly. “Sleep. We will continue tomorrow.” He turned away from Peter, clearly indicating the conversation was over. 

Peter gulped, wondering just how angry Magus was at him. Turning his back to him, as well, he hoped this didn’t mean a return to the cell. He’d gotten used to the Magus’ room, he wasn’t ready to go back to cold, hard floors.

He slept fitfully. In the morning, he stayed where he was, eyes shut, feigning sleep.

Magus turned and regarded Peter. Feigning sleep was a rather futile effort when Magus could feel the roiling power, restless from Peter’s uneasiness. Still, he made to act as if Peter was asleep, silently slipping out of the bed and getting dressed. Unlike before, he left before Peter ‘woke’.

Peter turned over, looking at the just-closed door with a furrowed brow. Magus was still upset with him, apparently, and he didn’t know why that hurt. 

When food arrived he diligently ate, forcing down even the parts he would normally dislike. After, he showered to waste time, then alternated between napping and meditating. He assured himself that the Magus would get over it, eventually.

Unfortunately, he didn’t. Upon returning to the room all Magus did was inspect his leftover bowls, which the servants had been ordered to leave. Once he was satisfied Peter had actually eaten, he pushed the tray out of the room for collection and sat down in front of Peter, commanding him to start the exercises again.

Unlike before, Magus made no move to take Peter’s hands, or engage him in conversation. 

***

The next few days followed the new pattern, until one morning Magus woke to find Peter had migrated over to his side again, only this time, his body was actually pressed against his back, curling around him. A small smile of satisfaction briefly flitted across his lips before his face stilled, feigning sleep.

Peter didn’t know why it bothered him that Magus was being so cold. He knew he should welcome the diminished attention--Magus wasn’t someone he should even want to be around and the added time without him had made Peter realize how complacent he’d become.

That still didn’t make the attitude hurt less. So when he woke up to find himself wrapped around Magus, he wasn’t even that surprised. He’d longed for any sort of contact in the last few days, going so far as to imagine ways to get Magus to touch him or to sneak out and see someone else.

Moving as carefully as he could, he tried to get back on his side of the bed without waking the Magus.

Magus held perfectly still as Peter moved away. He had wondered when Peter would be feeling comfortable enough to move to touching. Though he preferred him to stay voluntarily, he knew it was too early for that. 

Satisfied enough time had past, Magus stirred and continued the routine of basically ignoring Peter outside of lessons, though he did drop crumbs occasionally, such as mentioning some followers from another star system was transferred to Homeworld after being nearly killed by Skrulls. Peter had latched onto that information, asking more detailed questions, and while the Magus knew it wasn’t a show of interest in the Church, he indulged him. If Peter told himself it was to keep track of his allies, or the Kree, or even Earth, the Magus would allow that illusion. Someday in the future, after all, Peter would care for far more important reasons.

And in the mornings, more often than not, he found Peter pressed close to him, and the time between him waking up and moving back was slowly lengthening.

Finally, one day, Peter woke up pressed close to Magus for warmth and a disturbing amount of comfort and he just didn’t move. There was no sense in pretending it wasn’t happening and he was tired of fighting it. The hatred and resentment he used to hold for the Magus had faded away, despite his best efforts.

As the time came closer for him to ‘wake’ and Peter still didn’t move, Magus wondered if this was the day Peter gave in to being close to him. Experimentally, he shifted, to see how Peter would react.

Peter tensed, realizing the Magus was either awake or waking up. Then he resigned himself to not moving, after a moment of panic. He knew there was a good chance the Magus had caught him at it before.

Magus shifted again, then looked over his shoulder with half lidded eyes at Peter when he didn’t move, raising an eyebrow.

Peter gave a sheepish look when Magus confirmed that, yes, he was awake. “You’re warm?”

"You are cold at night? You should have mentioned… I will have thicker blankets brought up for you." Magus slipped out of the bed. "Get up, you still have exercises to do." 

After that, the Magus went back to clasping Peter’s hands during their lessons, and the occasional conversation. He was pleased to see Peter being able to hold onto the power longer… and to see his own power twining with Peters’, stabilizing it. Anchoring it. A subtle control mechanism, though Peter was much too inexperienced to realize it. Magus was also pleased that Peter still curled close despite the thicker blankets, and in fact did not wait for it to happen while unconscious, but voluntarily moved close to him before falling asleep.

***

Peter, for his part, was relieved for the return to the status quo. It was even better in some ways than it had been before. That still didn’t prepare him for experience of waking up to Magus holding him instead. He stared into Magus’ face, wondering what it meant, waiting for him to wake up to see his reaction.

The first thing Magus noted was a heavy weight on his chest, and next, that it was a person. For a nanosecond Magus nearly blasted whoever it was before he recognized Peter’s energy signature. Then he merely squeezed him and opened his eyes. 

Seeing Peter awake Magus smiled and murmured a soft, “Good morning.” He made no move to let go of Peter.

Peter propped his chin on a hand, meeting Magus’ eyes. “Good morning.” He shifted, signalling for Magus to let him go. There was only so much he could take before he reminded himself how wrong it was--should be.

For a moment it seemed the Magus wasn’t going to, but his grip slackened and he allowed Peter to move away. There would be enough time later, he thought, to push the lines, but not now. He watched with keen eyes as Peter slid off the bed to get dressed. It was still amusing. Even after all this time Peter’s loathing for the flowing robes was still strong. 

Getting up himself, he waited until Peter joined him. “I have important matters to attend to today. Continue your exercises.”

Peter nodded. “I will.” It was the only thing he actually had to do. 

It was practice--or give into the fantasies the Magus’ easy touches were creating.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is an edit of a fairly epic RP thread between [quantummagician](http://quantummagician.tumblr.com) (siveyn) and [daststarlord](http://daststarlord.tumblr.com) (mneiai) on Tumblr. It can be found (unedited) [here](http://daststarlord.tumblr.com/tagged/th:%20the%20magicians%20gambit/chrono). While currently on hiatus, it is an ongoing thread and will continue to be updated.


End file.
